Diesel 10 and lady steamy and oily sex
by ttania9631
Summary: Diesel 10 and lady explore their love in each of their bodies engine version


_**Diesel 10 and lady sex scenes**_

 **Diesel 10 began to kiss lady , with great care and sensitivity. lady blushed as**

 **she moved closer to Diesel 10, reveling in his soft touch upon her. He wasso kind and caring, never being too rough or too gentle** _ **– he was exactly perfect for her. She loved how he kissed her, and held her close to her – he truly loved her, never wanting to let her go – and she never Soon, Diesel 10 began to kiss her more**_

 _ **passionately. Flushing, lady kissed him even harder – she was feeling**_

 _ **herself needing to kiss Diesel 10 to hold him even closer and to kiss him**_

 _ **with such forceful passion. Very carefully, lady ran her tongue across**_

 _ **Diesel 10 lips; Diesel 10 opened his mouth and let lady's tongue dart**_

 _ **inside. She was blushing profusely, but completely lost in her love for**_

 _ **him.**_

 _ **For a while, the two were simply kissing each other with deep**_

 _ **passion. Rosie emitted a faint moan of longing when Diesel 10 broke off;**_

 _ **this was amplified when Diesel 10 kissed her cheeks and brow very sweetly**_

 _ **and delicately. He was making her feel nothing but pure love and**_

 _ **adoration of him – which was exactly how he felt about her. Diesel 10 was**_

 _ **only interested in making sure his love was content and enjoying the**_

 _ **evening.**_

 _ **Lady's eyes fluttered open. Dimly, she noticed that**_

 _ **Diesel 10 was moving her backwards towards the lift. She knew what Diesel 10**_

 _ **was about to do… and she decided she wanted something else from him**_

 _ **instead. "… Diesel 10 … stop… please…"**_

 _ **Diesel 10 stopped, looking at lady(his wife) with love and concern in his eyes. "What's wrong, lady? Don't you want me to do this?"**_

" _ **More than anything, my beautiful golden warship… it's just… I want you. I want to taste you first, Diesel 10– let me please you first."**_

 _ **Diesel 10 was as red as James, realizing what his love meant to do. "Oh, Lady my love… I really… I wanted to do this… for… you…"**_

 _ **lady**_

 _ **was now inches from him, her eyes hungry and her face full of intent.**_

 _ **Diesel 10 licked his lips nervously; Lady his love was driving him wild inside. All**_

 _ **his arguments against this had melted away as he gazed at his love.**_

" _ **Do you want to help me, Diesel 10?" Lady breathed; Diesel 10 now trembled as his love looked him directly in his golden eyes.**_

"… _**y-yes…"**_

" _ **Do you want me to be distracted, Diesel 10?"**_

" _ **Yes," Diesel 10 whispered.**_

" _ **Then move backwards to the lifts, Diesel 10 shut off your engine Let me love you."**_

 _ **lady**_

 _ **pushed Diesel 10 backwards towards the lifts; clearly she was intent upon**_

 _ **her goals. Diesel 10 blushed as his love kissed him with passion, holding**_

 _ **him close and slipping her tongue past his lips again, intertwining them**_

 _ **in a passionate dance of love.**_

" _**shut off your engine Diesel 10 I want you to enjoy this…"**_

 _ **Diesel 10**_

 _ **obeyed, captured spellbound by Lady's marooned eyes. He was slightly shaking as**_

 _ **the lift began to raise him skyward. As he went up, he could feel**_

 _ **himself becoming exposed to Rosie – his internal workings were revealed**_

 _ **to her as he sat upon the lift, perpendicular to the ground. He couldn't**_

 _ **help but blush, feeling his face burn – though it was nothing like the**_

 _ **inner fire that had been developing within, and was now burning bright…**_  
 _ **Lady**_

 _ **simply stared at Diesel 10 revealed to her in all his glory. Diesel 10 was**_

 _ **familiar, yet strange; there were many places on him that she knew she**_

 _ **would spend time upon. The most important of these was his oil port(penis) a**_

 _ **nozzle-type device pointing down to where the ground would normally be.**_

 _ **This, she knew, was the place where excess oil would be drained to**_

 _ **help relieve tank pressure – every diesel engine had such a place; hers is different than diesels she's a steam engine she has a steam port(pussy)with nozzle type device pointing down to where the ground would normally be its where excess steam would drained to and she has was an open hole on her own underside to help relive boiler pressure.**_

 _ **In that instant, lady**_

 _ **knew what she was to do. Delicately, she touched Diesel 10's port(penis) with her**_

 _ **tongue, flicking it once. Diesel 10 groaned, trembling – though he had been**_

 _ **trembling from the beginning. Lady couldn't help but smirk at this.**_

" _ **Diesel 10… you're so beautiful and Handsome…" Lady whispered to him. "Are you scared, my beautiful golden warship? You're shaking."**_

" _ **I can't help it," Diesel 10 shuddered, "you're just so amazing, Lady. Have you ever done this before?"**_

" _ **Never,**_

 _ **but I think I know exactly what you need… do you want me to do this?"**_

 _ **Lady gently stroked Diesel 10' port(penis) with her tongue, making him moan and**_

 _ **shake harder.**_

" _ **L-Lady… mmm… d-don't stop…"**_

 _ **Lady gently**_

 _ **licked Diesel 10'port(penis)as if it were an ice-cream, making Diesel 10 quake;**_

 _ **Lady was very good despite her inexperience. Her tongue swirled around**_

 _ **him, surrounding him and making him moan with pleasure. It was clear**_

 _ **that Lady was giving Diesel 10 immense satisfaction and pleasure as she**_

 _ **continued to work upon him.**_

 _ **Then, Lady stopped for a moment.**_

 _ **Diesel 10 was about to ask her why she had stopped, when suddenly he felt**_

 _ **something cool and wet drizzling onto his port. He shuddered violently**_

 _ **as he realized Lady was gently drooling onto him, soaking him before**_

 _ **she proceeded to lick it all away. Moaning louder than ever, Diesel 10**_

 _ **could not believe how sensitive and powerful Lady was upon him.**_

… _**oh, Diesel 10 my love…" Lady murmured, "… how turned on are you? How do you feel… because… I'm so wet right now…"**_

" _ **Oh, Lady my angel … don't stop, please… you're just too good…"**_

" _ **What**_

 _ **do you think of, D, when you're turned on? Do you think of me,**_

 _ **sucking you off? Do you imagine me tasting you? Do you think of me,**_

 _ **covered in you?" Lady's voice was thick with seductive tones; she knew**_

 _ **what this would do to Diesel 10 and what this was doing for herself as**_

 _ **well.**_

 _ **Diesel 10' mind was flooded with impossible images of Lady**_

 _ **underneath him, her lips sealed around his port and sucking deeply, her**_

 _ **eyes big and sparkling with love and lust; suddenly, Diesel 10 moaned in**_

 _ **absolute pleasure. Lady was making his dream come true.**_  
 _ **Lady had**_

 _ **gently wrapped her lips around Diesel 10 'port(penis), delicately applying**_

 _ **pressure to him as she caressed him with her tongue. She could taste**_

 _ **Diesel 10 on her tongue, absolutely loving the way he tasted to her. As**_

 _ **Diesel 10 shook and writhed, she kept licking him inside of her mouth –**_

 _ **soon, she began to taste something different… something very different…**_

 _ **Diesel 10**_

 _ **was seeing stars from the pure pleasure Lady his sexy wife was giving him. "Ah…**_

 _ **Lady… you… I'm going to… mmm…" Suddenly, Diesel 10 felt something rising**_

 _ **through him, too fast for him to control. "LADY!"**_

 _ **Lady stopped,**_

 _ **surprised by Diesel 10' cry – then she felt Diesel 10 begin to spray his**_

 _ **fluids(semen) into her mouth. At once, Lady backed up, caught off guard –**_

 _ **Diesel 10 cried out as he released himself all over Lady. She was**_

 _ **absolutely covered in his juices(semen), with some still in her mouth. Diesel 10**_

 _ **was helpless to do anything more than shake feverishly, wailing as he**_

 _ **released himself.**_

 _ **Dripping with Diesel 10' juices(semen), Lady felt very**_

 _ **different. This was a completely new feeling – it made Lady feel a**_

 _ **burning desire deep within her. Never would she have imagined that she**_

 _ **would be here, covered in her love's fluids, and wanting more – she**_

 _ **loved this feeling, in a deep way. She loved Diesel 10 more deeply than she**_

 _ **could possibly describe, and she was sure he loved her just as much –**_

 _ **he could never love her more than she loved him.**_

 _ **At that point,**_

 _ **Lady knew she had to deal with the fluids(semen) in her mouth; tentatively,**_

 _ **she swallowed them down. At once, a very strange feeling came over her;**_

 _ **she began to feel weak-wheeled as she realized she had swallowed Diesel 10'**_

 _ **juices(semen). Even more intense was the feeling that she liked it; she liked**_

 _ **having him in her mouth and wanted to have him again.**_

"… _**Diesel 10…" Lady said tentatively, "… I want more, Diesel 10… I want to taste you again… I need more…"**_

 _ **Diesel 10 trembled as he felt Lady's warm breath upon his port. "… Lady… y-you're… oh, Lady– OH! AH!"**_

 _ **Lady**_

 _ **had applied her lips to Diesel 10 once again, this time beginning to suck**_

 _ **harder and deeper than she had before. She caressed him with her tongue**_

 _ **again, trying to coax him into giving her more of his juices. She needed**_

 _ **to feel them slide down her throat, needed to taste them and savour**_

 _ **them again. As Lady raked Diesel 10' port(penis) with her teeth, she felt him**_

 _ **writhing from her touch.**_

" _ **AHH… LADY! You – OH! MORE! PLEASE! You're so, SO GOOD! OH!"**_

 _ **Lady**_

 _ **hummed softly as she continued to suck upon Diesel 10; Diesel 10 wailed as he**_

 _ **shook. His modesty was the least of his concerns – Lady was making him**_

 _ **feel so incredible. The image of Lady in his mind, coupled with the**_

 _ **intense sensations she was making him feel, was threatening to overpower**_

 _ **him. "… L Lady… I'm going to… you…"**_

" _ **I know," Lady murmured to**_

 _ **him as she licked him. "I want to taste you, Diesel 10– I want you. Give**_

 _ **me everything you have, my love…" Then, Lady moved as close to him as**_

 _ **she could, taking as much of him as she could. Nearly gagging, Lady**_

 _ **swirled her tongue all around his port, tasting him and sucking deeply.**_

 _ **With**_

 _ **one cry of pleasure, Diesel 10 released himself into Lady's mouth. Lady**_

 _ **began to swallow as much of Diesel 10' fluids(semen) as she could, swallowing in**_

 _ **perfect rhythm to his release. The taste was unlike anything Lady had**_

 _ **ever experienced before – it was unique and special, just like her**_

 _ **Diesel 10 her lover. She loved it.**_

 _ **Determinedly, Lady kept swallowing,**_

 _ **ignoring the dizziness that came with the knowledge that Diesel 10' fluids(semen)**_

 _ **were pouring down her throat, moving through her. Lady gulped down**_

 _ **every drop that Diesel 10 gave her, and then proceeded to use her tongue to**_

 _ **clean up any remaining traces left over. Had she been aware of her**_

 _ **love's reactions, Lady would have noticed Diesel 10 bucking and writhing**_

 _ **upon the lift as Lady cleaned him with her very sensitive tongue.**_

 _ **Finally,**_

 _ **Lady backed away, letting Diesel 10 come down off of his high. Diesel 10 was**_

 _ **still trembling even after he hit the ground, breathing heavily and**_

 _ **moaning softly. He looked so cute in Lady's mind… then she remembered**_

 _ **how she had swallowed every drop of his juices(semen), and reconsidered; Diesel 10**_

 _ **was more than cute. He was her love, and he had turned her on.**_

 _ **Diesel 10,**_

 _ **on the other hand, simply thought Lady was hot and sexy. There was nothing else**_

 _ **for it: she was absolutely incredible, and their love for each other**_

 _ **was absolute. Lady was perfect.**_

 _ **She was also gazing at him with such burning lust and longing in her eyes that it made Diesel 10 weak-wheeled.**_

 _ **If I could punch a sentence in the dick it would be "it made Thomas weak-wheeled."**_

" _ **Diesel 10," Lady breathed, moving ever closer to him as she spoke, "do you know how you tasted?"**_

"… _**no…"**_

"… _**would you like to?"**_

 _ **Diesel 10**_

 _ **kissed Lady deeply and passionately, his tongue moving inside her**_

 _ **mouth to meet hers. Diesel 10 caught the taste of… he recognized his own**_

 _ **fluids(semen) upon Lady's mouth as he kissed her, tasted himself inside of**_

 _ **her, and knew that Lady had truly swallowed every drop he had given her**_

– _**and she had loved it. The thought nearly made Diesel 10 wish he were**_

 _ **back on the lift, letting Lady have even more of the juices(semen) he knew**_

 _ **would release upon her slightest touch, so turned on was he.**_

 _ **Lady**_

 _ **was past pink, having turned a dark shade of crimson. She was terribly**_

 _ **aroused, and now in need of release – she needed Diesel 10' touch upon her**_

 _ **to truly make her evening complete. She wanted Diesel 10 to make her come**_

 _ **to him, to release everything else from her life except that one**_

 _ **powerful moment.**_

 _ **As Diesel 10 carefully moved them backwards, never breaking their kiss, Lady knew she would get her wish.**_

"… _**drop your fire… hold on tight…"**_

… _**not yet, Diesel 10… kiss me…"**_

 _ **Diesel 10**_

 _ **and Lady simply kissed each other deeply, intense in their passions**_

 _ **for one another and not willing to let the other go. Their tongues**_

 _ **swirled inside each other's mouths as they kissed each other,**_

 _ **passionately giving themselves to each other. Diesel 10 kept kissing Lady**_

 _ **until he was sure she was ready to stop.**_

 _ **The two broke away, and**_

 _ **gazed into each other's eyes with pure love and trust. Lady was**_

 _ **blushing deeply, looking at Diesel 10 with a burning desire – she needed**_

 _ **him now. "… Diesel 10…"**_

" _ **I know, my love. Just hold tight…"**_

 _ **Lady**_

 _ **felt herself rising up on the lift, felt herself becoming more exposed**_

 _ **to Diesel 10 and somehow felt his eyes looking her all over. Lady blushed**_

 _ **deeper, if it were even possible; she somehow liked the fact that Diesel 10**_

 _ **was seeing her revealed to him like this. Trembling from anticipation,**_

 _ **Lady felt herself growing wetter and wetter – she knew what Diesel 10 was**_

 _ **to do with her and she wanted nothing more than for him to do it.**_

 _ **Diesel 10**_

 _ **gently licked Lady's underside, moving slowly down and kissing her as**_

 _ **he went. Lady moaned, trembling as Diesel 10 moved carefully along her**_

 _ **underside, giving special care and attention to her in as many places as**_

 _ **he could. There was no doubt that Diesel 10 was making Lady feel so very**_

 _ **good inside.**_

" _ **That's it, my love… just relax… let yourself go… moan for me, Lady… come to me…"**_

"…

 _ **D-Diesel 10… you're… so, SO good…" lady whimpered as Diesel 10 missed her**_

 _ **port(pussy), moving near it but never touching it directly. "Eat me, Diesel 10,**_

 _ **please… I'm so wet, Diesel 10…"**_

" _ **Trust me, Lady… I know what I'm**_

 _ **doing…" Diesel 10 murmured; then, without warning, he nipped at a certain**_

 _ **place on Lady that he knew would make her even more aroused. Lady**_

 _ **yelped, but began to moan as Diesel 10 licked and kissed it feverishly; he**_

 _ **was taking great care to make sure Lady was not hurt, only wanting her**_

 _ **to feel pleasure before satisfaction.**_

 _ **Diesel 10 drifted his tongue**_

 _ **across Lady's underside, kissing her and making her shake. Lady**_

 _ **whimpered as Diesel 10 deliberately circled around her port, but did not**_

 _ **reach it – he was not ready for Lady to release herself yet. He wanted**_

 _ **her to enjoy this, wanted her to thoroughly enjoy her release when it**_

 _ **came. In the meantime, he continued to kiss Lady's underside, making**_

 _ **her wail as he came upon certain spots underneath her.**_

 _ **Lady was**_

 _ **moaning with pure pleasure, and a firm desire for release. Diesel 10 was**_

 _ **being so thorough, so detailed in his ministrations upon her – she was**_

 _ **trembling as she tried to keep herself controlled. Whimpering, she shook**_

 _ **as Diesel 10' tongue began to move ever closer to that sweetest of spots**_

 _ **within her. "… D-Diesel 10… mmm… y-you're going to… make me… m-make me…"**_

"…

 _ **oh, Lady… are you going to orgasm already? It's okay, Lady… you can**_

 _ **do it if you want to…" Diesel 10 murmured to her; Lady whimpered as she**_

 _ **struggled to maintain control of herself – Diesel 10' voice was low and**_

 _ **seductive, driving her wild. "… you can come to me, Lady… should I turn**_

 _ **you on even more?"**_

" _ **Diesel 10," Lady gasped, trembling, "p-please… I really need to… oh…"**_

" _ **Do**_

 _ **it, Lady. Let yourself go. Let me get covered in you… let me taste**_

 _ **you… soak me with your juices, Lady… I want to make you orgasm so hard**_

 _ **you'll scream…"**_

" _ **Diesel 10, please! Eat me! I – it's too much, Diesel 10! Please – AAH!"**_

 _ **Diesel 10**_

 _ **had gently begun to lick Lady's opening, tasting the liquids leaking**_

 _ **from her port(pussy). Lady wailed as Diesel 10 carefully moved his tongue inside**_

 _ **of her, savouring her. He dipped his tongue inside her again and again,**_

 _ **lapping up her fluids with great care and sensitivity.**_

" _ **Mmm…**_

 _ **Lady… you taste so, SO good… won't you come to me, Lady? Let me taste**_

 _ **you some more," Diesel 10 murmured, licking her port(pussy) and beginning to eat**_

 _ **her out. "I want you to… cover me… soak me, my love… I want you dripping**_

 _ **off of me…"**_

 _ **Suddenly, Lady began to lose control. The images of**_

 _ **Diesel 10, thoroughly covered in her, combined with her intense feelings of**_

 _ **inner heat and passion, overpowered her at last.**_

" _ **D-DiIESEL 10! I'M – AAH!"**_

 _ **As**_

 _ **Diesel 10 had promised, Lady screamed as she released herself. Diesel 10**_

 _ **began to suck directly upon her opening, drinking her fluids(vagina) deeply and**_

 _ **reaching deep into her core to lap up her juices(vagina). He could taste her**_

 _ **upon his tongue as he lapped up all of her fluids, reveling in the way**_

 _ **Lady was bucking and writhing, struggling to release more of the**_

 _ **tension that he had built up inside of her.**_

 _ **Lady was in a state**_

 _ **of ecstatic pleasure – she felt herself releasing her orgasm, felt**_

 _ **Diesel 10 drinking it up, and screamed as she came even harder. Diesel 10 was**_

 _ **just too much; he had built Lady up with his teasing on purpose, purely**_

 _ **so that her climax would be big and powerful. At that moment, though,**_

 _ **Lady could not care – all she knew was that her orgasm was tearing**_

 _ **through her with extreme force and making her oblivious to all else.**_

 _ **However,**_

 _ **Diesel 10 was not finished yet – he groaned into Lady as he continued to**_

 _ **lick her port(pussy), making Lady scream as she came again. lady bucked and**_

 _ **shook, trying desperately to let herself go completely – she just felt**_

 _ **too good inside. Diesel 10 kept eating Lady out, smirking as he felt Lady**_

 _ **orgasm again and again.**_

" _ **Come on, Lady… you can come to me… let it out… soak me…"**_

" _ **AAH! DIESEL 10! AAH! I'M – I'M GOING TO – OH! AAH!"**_

 _ **Lady**_

 _ **began to tear up, to Diesel 10' surprise. "Diesel 10… thank you," she**_

 _ **whispered softly, kissing him sweetly. "Thank you for doing this for me.**_

 _ **I needed this. I needed you."**_

" _ **I love you, Lady. I'll always be here for you – you know that."**_

 _ **Diesel 10 put his wife down with the help of his claw and began kissing her passionally then began kissing all over her and uses his tongue to traced her name making his luv shuddering, he bit her front buffers(breasts) making her moan, then he put his hose into her open hole then repeatedly going back and forth making her moan and groan with pleasure and said: lady I'm going to make you mine for enternally you are love of my life my angel my soul mate he murmured in her side face(ear) lady lit up at that: Diesel 10 i want to have your child your desire to make me yours yes I'm your soul mate, you are my hubby my handsome warship, let me lick your pinchy clean babe..., Diesel 10 lit up like chritmas tree lady's love for him makes him want to release his orgasm even more Diesel 10 stares into lady's marooned eyes sees nothing but love and passion for him, Lady grabbed his claw and starts to licking it clean since its full of his fluids after he clean his hose. Diesel 10 let his wife do that, then she began kissing it and sucking on it then she kisses him passionally then do the same thing as her husband done to her, Diesel 10 blushing furiously as she done that, after a long love making both of em went to their shared shed and fell asleep in each other's loving embrace.**_


End file.
